Victoria
by angellwings
Summary: Don't know why Tori came by, but I could see by the look in her eyes Tori'd been driving around the town for a while. Playing with the thought of leaving. A PRNS Oneshot.


Victoria

by angellwings

_**Don't know why Tori came by.  
I could see by the look in her eyes  
Tori'd been driving around the town for awhile  
Playing with the thought of leaving.**_

The phone rang in the kitchen and Hunter immediately rose to answer. He grinned at the familiar voice that greeted him.

"Hey, bro, how's Blue Bay?" The voice asked.

"Pretty good, what about Factory Blue life?" He asked his brother.

"Ah, you know, busy. Never in one place for too long." Blake said with a hint of sadness, "How's . . . Tori . . . and every body?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked curiously. Hunter could hear the hint of fear in Blake's tone.

"Tori left. Two days ago."

"She what?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, she's traveling the country, man." Hunter told him sadly. She said she was going to call him. Of course, a part of him knew she wouldn't. There was something in her voice when she answered that hadn't convinced him, "She said she'd always wanted to, and now she finally had the opportunity. Or something like that."

"She actually left." Blake stated in a bewildered and empty tone, "Did she say why? I mean other than finally having the, um, . . . opportunity."

_**Don't know why Tori just smiled.  
Mentioned something 'bout how you were right.  
Must have been hard to see through the tears she was hiding.  
She said "I might not be seeing him soon  
I got a few things I've been waiting to do."**_

Hunter thought back to two nights ago, when Tori had unexpectedly shown up at his door. She hadn't had the normal hopeful demeanor, and she was quieter than usual. When he'd seen her at the door he'd hugged her and ushered her inside.

* * *

"I, um, just came by to say good bye." She said quietly with a sad smile. 

"Goodbye?" He'd asked in shock.

"I'm going to travel for a little while. See the sights. Just me, my surf board, and my van." She said as she looked up at him for the first time since she'd arrived.

"This is kind of sudden, don't you think, Tor?" He asked with concern. Something wasn't right.

"Not really, I mean I've always wanted to, and I told myself I definitely would someday. So I figure why can't someday be today?" She told him weakly, "I mean I have the chance, so why not take it."

"When did you decide to do this?" He asked.

"Yesterday, I had a conversation with Blake the other day, and you know it turned out he was right. Then I started thinking . . . and well, this is my time, right?" She said as if she were trying to convince herself more than him. He didn't know what conversation was that she and Blake had, but he'd be willing to bet it wasn't a friendly one. When she looked up again he could see the light glimmering in her eyes. She blinked and looked away again. Her eyes were watering.

"Any way, I just stopped by to say good bye, and to ask if maybe you could tell Blake next time you talk to him? I don't think I'll have the chance any time soon . . ." She said softly.

"Tori," He said in an almost reprimanding tone, "Don't you think it would be better coming from you?"

"It's just . . . I mean, I-"

"Look, when I talk to him I'll say something, but I really think he deserves to hear it from you. Promise me you will at least try to tell him?" He pleaded.

She let out a resigned sigh, "Alright, I'll try."

"Thank you." He said as he hugged her again.

_**Hey, Tori came by, Tori came by tonight.  
Hey, Tori came by, she says to say goodbye.**_

Looked outside at the car in the drive.  
At the suitcase on the backseat inside.  
Sure it's so, she can't look out behind at the road.  
She said "I might not be seeing him soon  
I've got a few things I've been waiting to do."

They didn't talk for much longer, but he did walk her back out to her van. He noticed she had propped her surf board in front of the back window at an angle so that most of the window was covered, and he'd wondered why she did that. She didn't need to. There was plenty of room to lay the surf board flat, but he didn't mention it. He had a feeling it had more to do with not wanting to look back at anything she was passing. He walked to the driver's side with her.

"Drive safe." He told her finally.

"I will."

"And keep in touch." He told her sternly.

She laughed sadly and softly, "I will."

"And do yourself a favor, and have fun." He told as she climbed in the driver's side and shut the door.

She nodded, "Bye Hunter, and make sure no one forgets me, okay?"

"No one could, Tor." He said just before she started the van. He turned around and walked back inside.

* * *

"Well, she did say something about you being right . . . I didn't and still don't have any idea what that means, but she did say that." He told him. 

"Shit," Blake cursed with a conflicted sigh, "I didn't mean for her . . . I should have called her days ago. Did she seem really upset?"

"Well, she didn't seem cheerful, if that's what you're asking." Hunter said, "What happened between the two of you? What conversation was she talking about?"

"We got into an argument. She said something about me never being around, and I said something about it not being healthy to sit around waiting, and then we sort of . . . broke up." He told Hunter reluctantly.

"Not healthy to wait around for what?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

He cleared his throat and spoke in a regretful tone, "Me."

"Dude . . ."

"I know, I know, I got defensive and said a bunch of stuff I definitely did not mean." He said with a groan, ". . . She didn't happen to say where she was going, did she?"

"No, man, she didn't." Hunter told his brother sadly, "But I'm pretty sure she'll be okay."

_**Hey, Tori came by, Tori came by tonight.  
Hey, Tori came by, she says to say goodbye.**_

Don't look down, she seemed alright.  
You might be asking where is Tori tonight.  
Somewhere out on the highway  
I'm sure that she's fine.

* * *

_Another one-shot based on a John Mayer song! Couldn't help it. I love this song, and well there's a PR character named Tori. It was just begging me to write a story about it. So this is about the fourth time I've reposted this. Document Manager keeps deleting parts of the story, and then I have to go back and add them back in. Hope this one works._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
